Precure Shugo
by Nanomi12
Summary: (originaly LuvAnimeRm) Suite Precure Transfers to Seiyo Acadamey but they also get Shugo charas! Now the funs begins when these two animes meet!
1. Chapter 1

ME: hey guys I know I haven't updated any of my stories in a long time and u guys might be mad at me but im using my cousins computer since mine is still broken and my lil sis's is kinda broken but can easily be fix but my dad still doesn't take it to get fix so yeah sorry anyway this story isn't really originally mine but 'LuvAnimeRM' I actually adopted it so here are the three chaps from the her original story. So I don't own the first three chapters nor Suite procure or Shugo chara

Normal P.O.V~

A teenager with long waist-length orange hair, partly tied up into twintails at the top of her head with long pink ribbons, and dark blue eyes sat at her desk in her room with her computer in front of her. Her computer was open to Skype. A picture of a woman with dark orange hair and blue eyes was on the screen. It was pretty obvious that the teenager and the woman was doing a video call. The woman was smiling happily, but the teenager looked very upset and angry at the same time.

"Mama! What ARE you thinking of, transferring me to another school at this time of the year?" she shouted, slamming her fist onto the table. The woman, the teenager's mother, was quite taken aback by this startling movement.

"But Hibiki! It's the best school in Japan! It's much better than the school you are going to right now!" reasoned Hibiki's mother.

"I don't care! I have lots of friends at school! And my school is good enough already! I'm the number one at sports!" said Hibiki, trying to talk her mother out of transferring her to another school.

"Hibiki Hojo! You are transferring to Seiyo Academy, no matter how much you convince me! I have made up my mind! You are to go to Seiyo Academy tomorrow! You will be given the uniform in a few minutes! Good night!" And with that, Hibiki's mother logged off of Skype.

Hibiki sighed. She would have to tell her friends that she was going to Seiyo Academy tomorrow. She picked up the phone to call Kanade, her best friend, when the phone rang!

Hibiki almost dropped the phone. She accepted the call and put the phone to her ear.

"Hibiki! It's Kanade here!" said the person on the other side of the phone. Hibiki gasped.

"Kanade? I was just about to call you!" she said.

"Oh really?" asked Kanade. "Well, anyways, I got really bad news today! I have to transfer to another school! Seiyo Academy!" Hibiki almost dropped the phone. Again.

"**NANI**?!" She shouted, almost making Kanade go deaf.

"Hey Hibiki! You didn't have to shout so loud!" said Kanade.

"But I'm going there as well!" said Hibiki. She could hear Kanade gasp.

"Oh my god! Then we won't have to part!" squealed Kanade. "See you tomorrow then, Hibiki!" Then, she hang up. Hibiki sat down (She was standing when she was talking with Kanade) and smiled. _I would have a change, I guess... _She thought. _A change. I'm not afraid to change! After all, I am Cure Melody!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chp2,3 and 4 from luvanimeRM

Chp2

"EEEHHHHH?!"

That was a shout that rang through Hibiki's house. Hibiki had just awoke and yawned, but then she saw two eggs with strange patterns (*I think every Shugo Chara! fan knows what those are!*) on her bed!

One of them was a light blue egg. It had a pattern containing lots of books on it. The cover of that book was of a blue slightly darker than the blue color of the egg. The other egg was a white egg with an egg whisker pattern in the middle of it.

Hibiki was very surprised.

"WHAT? Even though I wished to start a new life, be reborn, I didn't want something to BE born!" she said. Hummy rubbed her eyes and sat up. She yawned.

"What happened, Hibiki, nya~?" asked Hummy.

"For some mysterious reason, two eggs appeared on bed!" shouted Hibiki. Hummy cocked her head.

"Eggs?" she said. "Eggs?" She looked like she was thinking now. Then her eyes shot open. "EGGS?!" she shouted.

"Yes!" shouted Hibiki. She glanced at the clock and nearly fainted.

"I'M LATE!"

About 10 minutes later...

Hibiki stood in front of Seiyo Academy, gaping at the sight of the castle-like school (*It is really like a castle right?*). Kanade was doing the same beside her.

"Kanade? This... This is our new school?" stammered Hibiki.

"I... I guess?" said Kanade.

"Hibiki! Kanade!" somebody behind them said. The girls turned around and saw Ellen Kurokawa and Ako Shirabe standing behind them, wearing the Seiyo Academy uniform. Ellen and Ako were Hibiki and Kanade's best friends. They are also Pretty Cures together. Hibiki is Cure Melody, Kanade is Cure Rhythm, Ellen is Cure Beat and Ako is Cure Muse. (*I knew that was pretty obvious for Pretty Cure fans, but still if you didn't know, you know now!*)

"Ellen!? Ako!?" both Hibiki and Kanade shouted.

"Why are you here?" asked Hibiki. Ellen smiled.

"Otokichi-san decided that we should transfer to Seiyo Academy as well," said Ellen. She lowered her voice.

"'Cause we are Pretty Cures together," she whispered. "And we shouldn't part. How are we going to fight Negatones if we are apart?"

"You should thank Grandpa! Now we're all going to middle school together." said Ako sternly. Hibiki cocked her head to one side.

"But Ako, you aren't going to middle school! You're supposed to be in 4th grade!" said Hibiki.

"Since the school thought Ako was smarter than usual 4th graders, she was allowed to be in the same grade as us. Although that's pretty unbelievable." said Ellen. "Anyways, we gotta go in! School's gonna start!" With that, she ran into the school, and the rest of the gang followed.

While that was going on, what were Amu-chan and her friends doing? Let's find out! (*Okay, I know that sound weird. And lame. Whatever. Just letting you know this is now about what Amu and her friends are doing.*)

Amu sat in her seat for math. She liked her seat very much, since it was beside Rima, her best friend and former Queen's Chair in the group Guardians in elementary school. Her day was going pretty well so far. Except that she didn't really understand why the middle school had a new rule: All the middle-schoolers went to the same subjects (*okay, so it's like if Amu's and Hibiki's schedules are the same (and they are going to be the same), they go to the same teacher for each period. If you still don't understand, you'll find out. I hope.*).

"Hello everyone! How is you day-woah!" said a familiar voice. Wait, isn't that... thought Amu. And she was right. It was Nikaidou-sensei! He had fallen, as usual, and everything that he had in his hands had toppled on top of him. Amu rolled her eyes. Same old sensei... she thought.

"Anyways, for math, we have new students!" said Nikaidou-sensei. Amu looked up, and saw four girls standing in the front of the room.

"Why don't you all introduce yourselves to the class?" asked Nikaidou-sensei.

"Hi! I'm Hibiki Hojo, 15 years old! Nice to meet you!" said the girl with long orange hair.

"Hello everyone! I'm Kanade Minamino, 15 years old as well. Nice to meet everyone!" said the girl with long dirty blonde hair.

"Hi everyone! I'm Ellen Kurokawa, 15 years old. Hope to be friends with you all!" said the girl with long, dark purple hair. The girl with short orange hair and pink glasses didn't say anything.

"Oh, she's Ako Shirabe, and she's 11 years old." said Ellen.

"Then why is she in middle school?" asked Rima. Amu sweat-dropped. Ako glared at Rima.

"Because I'm smart and I got into middle school? Do you have a problem with that?" asked Ako. Everybody sweat-dropped. Nikaidou-sensei laughed nervously.

"No problem with that, Shirabe-san. Now, your seats are beside Himamori-san..."

"It's not Himamori! It's Hinamori!" said Amu angrily, standing up and slapping both her hands on the table and making her books jump about in the process.

"Pft..." said Hibiki. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! This person's so funny!" Amu blinked. Everyone in the class blinked. Kanade put a hand on Hibiki's shoulder.

"Hibiki..." said Kanade.

"Oops. Sorry." said Hibki.

"Now, please take you seats. Class is going to start now..."

Chp3

(Hibiki's POV)

Hibiki stretched. Seiyo Academy was pretty good so far, and that Amu person was pretty funny. And that meant REALLY FUNNY. She really wanted to be friends with Amu.

"Hinamori-san seemed nice." commented Kanade. Hibiki nodded.

"Yup. Hope to be friends with her. And her other friend. I think it was.. Mashiro-san?" asked Hibiki. Suddenly, someone put their hand on Hibiki's shoulder.

"H-Hi Hojo-san," said Amu. Hibiki jumped. It was Amu, Rima, Tadase and Nagihiko.

"Whoa! How come you were so quiet?" asked Hibiki.

"Gomenasai, did I scare you?" asked Amu, concerned. Hibiki shook her head.

"No, it's fine." she said. Ellen tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hibiki," she whispered. "There's a Negatone! Let's go!" Hibiki gasped.

"That's bad! Let's go! Sorry Hinamori-san, we have to go!" said Hibiki, already running. Amu was about to say something, but closed her mouth. She didn't want to invade someone's personal matters.

(Suite Pretty Cure POV)

"Where's the Negatone?" asked Hibiki. Ellen pointed.

"There!" And sure enough, a Negatone was ripping out trees and destroying everything.

"We have to stop it!" said Kanade. "Let's transform!"

(Insert Suite Pretty Cure transformation that I'm too lazy to describe XDXD)

"You've appeared, huh, Pretty Cure?" asked a familiar voice. The cures all looked up and they saw a more familiar form.

"Trio de Minor!?" exclaimed Cure Beat. Everybody was surprised.

"Weren't you purified already?" asked Cure Muse, shocked. Falsetto's lip curled into a smirk.

"Ba~ka! Do you think we would be defeated so easily?" he demanded.

"Those ones you purified were only clones of us! Now, we are going to make all music disappear!" said Baritone.

(Amu POV)

Amu was sitting in class. She couldn't help glance at the empty seats of the new students. Hojo-san, Minamino-san, Kurokawa-san and Shirabe-san. They weren't back yet. The teacher adjusted his glasses. (a/n he's not Nikaidou-sensei. He's another teacher. A random one.)

"Hinamori-san," he called. "Could you please find Kurokawa-san and the other 3 new students whatever they are called and bring them back to class? They can't miss class on their first day of school." Amu nodded.

"Hai, sensei." she said, before walking out of the classroom.

"Fight, Amu-chan~ You! Can! Find! Them!" cheered Ran.

"I'm sure I can, Ran. Chara change, okay?" said Amu.

"Hai, Amu-chan~!" said Ran. "Hop!" A pair of small pink wings appeared on Amu's shoes.

"Step!" A pair of small pink wings appeared on Amu's sleeves.

"JUMP!" Amu jumped up, and she tried to look for Hojo-san and the others. She searched desperately. Amu landed.

"It's no use! I can't find them!" said Amu.

"Don't give up, Amu-chan, or your heart's radiance will disappear!" said Dia. Amu smiled.

"Yeah." she said. Suddenly, she spotted four girls fighting a monster just in front of her. The four girls were wearing beautiful outfits and fighting the monster at full force. At the edge of the battle sat a small cat.

"GO PRETTY CURE!" it shouted. Amu was very surprised. A cat... speaking? What the heck! She must be dreaming!

"Stop fighting!" shouted Amu, stepping out from the tree she was hiding behind. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Hinamori-san!" said the long-pink-haired girl. Amu blinked.

"How do you know my name?" she asked.

"I'm Hibi-" the girl didn't have time to finish, because the blond-haired girl covered her mouth.

"Sorry, but we can't tell you!" she said.

"Rhythm! Uncover my mouth right this instant!" said the pink-haired girl. Amu blinked.

"Rhythm? Isn't that Nagi's shugo chara's name?" asked Amu. "How come that's your name too, blond-haired girl?" Everybody sweatdropped.

"My name isn't blond-haired girl!" said the blonde-haired girl. Amu sweatdropped.

"Sorry." she said.

"HELLO PRETTY CURE? YOU ARE ALL IGNORING US!" shouted the Trio de Minor. All the girls gasped.

"Right!" said the purple-haired girl. "Can't believe we forgot they are still here!"

"Negatone! Beat them!" shouted the Trio de Minor. The Negatone lunged forward.

"STOP FIGHTING!" shouted Amu.

"What do you care? We're going to take away all music!" said Baritone. Miki gasped.

"What! Take away all music?" she shouted. Amu was horrified. Take away all music? No!

"You can't! I won't allow it!" shouted Amu. A blinding light shot from Amu's chest.

"Could this be...?" said the pink-haired girl.

Chp4

"You can't! I won't allow it!" shouted Amu. A blinding light shot from Amu's chest.

"Could this be...?" said the pink-haired girl. A golden brooch appeared in Amu's hands.

"What's going on?" asked Amu franticly. Everyone else gasped.

"Say 'Let's Play! Pretty Cure Modulation!', Amu Hinamori, nya!" shouted the cat. Amu was confused. But she did just that.

"Let's Play! Pretty Cure Modulation!" Amu shouted.

(Insert Suite Pretty Cure transformation) (by the way her transformation fairy tone is)

"Strumming the tune, Cure Symphony!" she said, and struck a pose. Her pink hair was now transformed twice its length, and she was wearing a beautiful white and purple dress with many laces, frills and ruffles. The brooch was clipped onto her dress.

Amu looked frantically at herself.

"What? What happened? What happened to me? What is this costume?!" she said, turning around and around, looking at her unbelievable costume.

The pink-haired girl and the others stared at her, before rushing over.

"Cure... Symphony?" said the pink-haired girl.

"Who are you really?" asked Amu, confused.

"In this form, I'm Cure Melody, and this is Cure Rhythm, Cure Beat and Cure Muse." said Cure Melody.

"In our normal forms, we're Hibiki Hojo, Kanade Minamino, Ellen Kurokawa and Ako Shirabe." said Cure Beat.

"Ehhhh!? Really? Hibiki, that's you?" asked Amu, surprised.

"Ehehehe... Yup." said Cure Melody.

"Ehh!? A new Pretty Cure!? Negatone, beat her!" said Falsetto. The Negatone uttered a "Nega!" before charging at Amu.

To be continue..

Any way this is all the chapters from luvanimeRm story which I kinda had problems with the library's computer to put up -_-


	3. Chapter 3

Me: okay so chp 3

Amu: took you long enough

Me: I got busy with other things!

Hibiki: she doesnt own Suite precure nor Shugo chara

_Previously_

_"Ehh!? A new Pretty Cure!? Negatone, beat her!" said Falsetto. The Negatone uttered a "Nega!" before charging at Amu._

chp3

Amu jump right when the negatone almost hit her and did a back flip

"Go go Amu-chan fight!" Ran cheered

"minna lets help help symphony" melody said and the others nodded and started to fight the negatone once the negatone was weak enough Amu decided to end it as a baton in a shape of a treble clef(like in one of Amulet spade's attack)

"Precure!" Amu started "Symphony" she continue as spades started to appear around the nega tone "Blast! 3/4 Beat! 1, 2,3 finale" she said as the spade started to explode explode around the negatone as a melody also came from them as the negatone started to turn back into its original form

''tsk will get you for this precure" said Falsetto

"will be back" Barionet said as they disappear in mid air and the precure turn back into their original forms

"Wow Hinamori -san you were awesome" Hibiki said

"eto...Arigato?" Amu said though it came out more like a question

"by the way is it okay if we call you Amu?" Hibiki ask

"sure can I cal you guys by your first name?" Amu ask

"Amu-chan!" Ran shouted and Amu turn around to face them

"what is it Ran?" Amu ask

"we've been gone too long!" Su said as Amu remember they still had class

"what are those?" Siren ask as she pointed at Ran, Miki, Su and, Dia

"wait you can see them?" Amu ask shock and they all nodded

"Amu!" the charas yell

"oh right" Amu said in realization "i'll explain later for now we have to go back to class before the teacher punishes us" Amu said and started to push them back inside the school

Meanwhile~

At a near by tree a girl was sitting on a branch watching them. The girl had Black hair that reach towards her mid back and wore a Black T-shirt with short sleeves and on the bottom of them she had gray long sleeves, she wore a white skirt(like in one of Ellen's Skirt with the frills) and wore black leggings and wore red sneakers

"eh? A new precure now things are getting interesting wait til boss hears about this" she said and then disappear

To be continue...

Me: done

Amu: it took you that long to right such a short chapter?

me: my computer was broken for two whole months I had to also update the other stories!

Ako: tecnacly it was your litte sister's computer

me: whatever

Amu; you little sister got mad at you for it

Me: its a little damage no big deal

Ako; say the one who damage two computers by now

Me: hey

Hummy: Review~nya!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: okay so chp 4

Amu: so your excuse

Me: I'm only bored

Hibiki: she doesnt own Suite precure nor Shugo chara

_Previously_

_At a near by tree a girl was sitting on a branch watching them. The girl had Black hair that reach towards her mid back and wore a Black T-shirt with short sleeves and on the bottom of them she had gray long sleeves, she wore a white skirt(like in one of Ellen's Skirt with the frills) and wore black leggings and wore red sneakers_

_"eh? A new precure now things are getting interesting wait til boss hears about this" she said and then disappear_

Chp 4

The girl with black hair was walking through the halls of what look like an old castle, Until she came upon a large door. She open the door a little just enough for her to fit in. Inside the room was dark only little entering the room.

"Father" the girl said as she enter the room

"Ah Ame your back" a voice said in the shadows she only nodded

"the trio the minor fail at their mission father" Ame said

"what?!" He said annoy

"but I got some information on the precure" Am e said

"ah and what might that be?" He ask

"a new precure appear" she said

"New precure hmm now that's some information... Ame I'll send you and trio the Minor to go and find the notes" He said

"Notes?" Ame ask

"yes the notes to rewrite the song of sorrow and don't forget Ame you have defeat the precure unless you now what" He said

"Yes father" Ame said and left the room she started to walk where she new the trio the minor would be

"long time no see no Ame?" A voice said and Ame stop at her tracks and turn to see a guy there he had red hair he wore a leather jacket under it was a white shirt and he also wore jeans along with black sneakers

""Ryuu" Ame hissed

"hey just a hello would do you know but either way don't forget if you need me you know where to look for me" Ryuu said as he started to leave

"as if I'll ask a guy like you for help I can defeat the precure and collect the notes!" Ame yell

"uh huh yeah what ever just remember that contract you had with your father" He said and continue walking

"grrr you'll see I am not the same like before!" she yell as she continue to walk when she each her destination she slam the door open scaring the trio the Minor "Okay you three you guys fail this time but Father gave you guys another chance now you guys have to go and help e find those notes got it!" she yell at them which scared that 'cause if you make Ame angry she gets scary so the trio the minor agree and they all left leaving Ame alone "there's no way I'll lose I won't give up and I will go through that contract...If I fail..."Ame said with her bangs covering her eyes but then she shook her head "theirs no way I'll lose to those precure's so watch out Precure Ame will defenatly defeat you" She said and left

To be continue...

Me: Done!

Ako: way to short

Me: I had to put part of what's going on, on the evil side plus I couldn't think of anything better than this so bear with me

Amu: plz Review...

Ellen: Follow

Kande: favorite

Hibiki: and until next time

Every one: Ja ne!


End file.
